Who Would've Guessed
by TsukinoGoddess
Summary: The title doesn't really have any thing to do with the story. What happens when the inners betray her and her family doesn't want her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime. This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball.

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1:

16-year-old Usagi Tsukino was in "Detention" once again for coming to school late and falling asleep in class. Little did many people know she was actually doing work that they thought she had failed. Usagi was a great deal smarter than Ami Mizuno. Once she was finished she quickly gathered her belongings so that she could leave for the Senshi meeting at the Hikawa Shrine.

Ms. Haruna sat at her desk thinking about her favorite student. 'Oh Usagi why are you doing this? Wearing a mask so that no one knows the real you. You have so much potential that other people don't even know about. I hope you don't go crazy with keeping all of this stuff built up inside of you.'

Meanwhile, Usagi is making a mad dash to the shrine. When she gets there she hears the voices of the inner Senshi. 'Maybe I should stay out here for a while so I can find out what they're saying.'

"I can't stand that Odango Atoma! She's such a klutz, and so stupid!" (Guess who said that.) says…Ami.

Usagi: 'Ami how could you say those things.'

Rei Hino, putting in her unwanted two cents, "She can't even walk 2 feet without falling flat on her face. I can't believe that she's our leader. I would make a much better one."

Usagi: 'It's not hard to believe that she thinks that.'

"I know sweetheart and she really believes that I love her. However, we do need her for the building of Crystal Tokyo and when that happens we'll get rid of her and you'll become my queen," this comment was made by Mamoru Chiba.

Usagi: 'Not you too Mamo-chan, we were meant for each other.'

Makoto Kino replies, "I can't wait to get her out of the picture. She doesn't even really do any thing in battles. All she does is finish them off and we could do that ourselves."

Usagi: 'I can't believe them! They are so ungrateful.'

"Usagi actually thinks that we are her best friends. I don't even know how any one could be an associate of hers," this comes from Minako Aino.

Usagi: 'How can they betray me like this?'

"How can you even say these things about Usagi. What if she came in here and heard you talking about her like this," said an infuriated Artemis.

"Oh Artemis she won't find out soon. That klutz won't be here for at least another hour," said Luna.

Back outside with Usagi.

'At least Artemis is still there for me. I'm going home instead of this meeting.' Usagi walked home with a dejected look on her face. She just wanted to go into her room and go to sleep. 'I don't even want to think about the inners and Luna. I'm too stressed to deal with this.' When she arrived home she knew she wasn't going straight to sleep.

"Usagi what is wrong with you? You are failing all of your classes!" Ikuko Tsukino screamed at her daughter.

"You find the time to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night but you can't do your homework or at least study! You're probably out with that boy you're dating doing who knows what! Usagi you are such a disgrace. I can't believe you're my daughter," yelled an enraged Kenji Tsukino.

All through this Usagi is just standing there with tears streaming down her face. She kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Suddenly she just ran out of the house not knowing where she's going. While running she's bumping into tons of people and she doesn't even have enough energy to apologize. Finally she stopped at a familiar apartment complex. Usagi walked in and went to the top floor and knocked on the door.

Someone yells "I'm coming!" from the inside. The door opens and the person says "What do you want?"

I wonder who this mystery person is. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime. This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball.

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2: 

Last Time:

Someone yells, "I'm coming!" from the inside. The door opens and the person says, "What do you want?"

Present Time:

"Oh Yaten! Is Seiya home?" cries a devastated Usagi.

"No, he's at a photo shoot. What's wrong Usagi?" says an uncharacteristically concerned Yaten Kou.

"Nothing's wrong. I'll see you later," replies Usagi trying to stop crying.

As she was turning to leave, Yaten takes a hold of her arm.

"Wait Usagi. Seiya would kill me if I let you leave while you're so upset. So, just come in and tell me what's the matter with you," says Yaten.

"Okay. I always knew you couldn't be as mean as you appear to people," giggled Usagi while she walked into the apartment.

"Don't tell in anyone. It would ruin my reputation," chuckled Yaten as he closed the door.

They walked over to the couch and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Is Taiki here?" asked a curious Usagi.

"No he's probably at the library studying," replied Yaten.

At this comment, they both shuddered at the thought of themselves studying.

"Do you want to eat before you tell me why you're upset?" asked a slightly hungry Yaten.

"Yes. I haven't eaten since lunch," replied a very hungry bunny.

Yaten got up and headed to the kitchen. He came back with a couple of sandwiches and some juice. After they finished, their enjoyable meal Usagi was ready to tell her story.

"Well my problems pretty much started when I was 13 years old," started Usagi.

**Flashback**

13-year-old Usagi walked home with her report card.

"Mommy! Daddy! I got my report card!" yelled an excited Usagi.

"Hey sweetie. What did you get?" asked Ikuko.

"I got all A's again!" cried out the happy bunny.

"We're so proud of you. You're the best daughter in the world," said Kenji.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go take a nap," said Usagi.

"Alright I'll wake you up when dinner is ready," said Ikuko.

"Okay," was all her parents heard when Usagi went to her room to go to sleep.

**In Usagi's Dream**

Usagi was standing in a garden behind a beautiful palace. She was wearing a silk gown that made her look even more angelic. Suddenly a fairy like woman appeared in front of her.

"Hime. Do you remember me?" asked the fairy like women.

"Are you talking to me? And if so, I don't remember you. Should I?" asked the curious bunny.

"I am talking to you and it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember me. I am your mother, Queen Serenity, from a long time ago and I'm going to restore your memory," replied Queen Serenity.

Just as Usagi was about to respond when the crescent moon on the late queen's forehead began to glow and a glowing crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead. About 5 minutes later, the glowing ended. Usagi's memories of the past were returned to her.

"Mother!" cried Usagi as she ran to hug her mother.

"Hime the reason that I have given your memories so soon is because the negaverse will attach your world in a year or so. I need you to act differently than you do now," said Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Usagi.

"You need to act like a klutzy ditz for lack of better words. You must not tell anyone unless you fell it necessary. Before you leave remember looks aren't always what they appear to be," replied Serenity.

Usagi: "Okay mother."

Queen Serenity: "Now it's time for you to wake up."

Usagi ran and gave her mother a hug before she awoke.

**End Flashback**

After Usagi told him this, she explained all of the important things that happen up until this moment. (AN: I am too lazy to go into detail.)

"Usagi, I had no idea. I knew those inners and that Mamoru were absolutely no good," said an enraged Yaten.

"Yaten-kun it's okay. I'm still upset but talking to you made me feel so much better," replied Usagi, "I still have to go home and deal with my parents."

"I think I have a solution to that. You should tell your parents that you're spending the night at a friend's house and stay here," said Yaten.

"I don't know. Do you have room for me?" asked Usagi.

"Look you can stay with me in my room. Taiki would bore you and I don't trust Seiya being in a bedroom alone with you," reasoned Yaten.

"Okay, I'll be back later," said Usagi as she left the apartment.

Once she got home she was once again forced to deal with her family.

"Usagi where have you been we were so worried about you," asked her mother.

"I was with a friend. Can I stay the night at their place?" asked Usagi.

"Of course you can," replied Ikuko.

"Usagi, we didn't mean to say any of those things to you," said Kenji.

"You might not have wanted to say them, but you meant it. Forget it though. I'm going to get my stuff," said Usagi as she went to her room.

Will Usagi forgive her parents? What about the inners and Mamoru? Please review and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime. This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball.

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3:

Last Time:

"Usagi we didn't mean to say those things to you," said Kenji.

"You might not have wanted to say them, but you meant it. Forget though. I'm going to get my stuff," said Usagi as she went to her room.

Present Time:

As soon as she entered her room a certain little furball, that we love to hate, began to nag her (as usual).

"Usagi where have you been!" yelled Luna, "We've been worried sick about you. You need to start acting more like a princess and a leader. I can't believe that I'm your guardian."

"You know what Luna I never asked for this but I never quit. So just, shut up! And if I'm too much trouble for you, why don't you go and stay with some one else," said a heated Usagi.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but you better get you attitude together," with this being said Luna left out of the room.

'The nerve of that cat! If I didn't have to keep up this stupid façade I would have told her off write then and there.' With this thought, Usagi continued to pack some of her clothes.

About a half an hour later, she was standing in front of Yaten's apartment. (AN: It's Thursday about 6:30 p.m. They don't have school the next day) Usagi knocked on the door and waited about 5 minutes, then knocked again. Suddenly the door was swung open by Yaten, looking oh so very fine, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. (Usagi is so lucky)

"Oh my gosh! Did I come at a bad time?" said a blushing Usagi.

"Oh no I just thought that you wouldn't be here until a little later. Come in while I go put some decent clothes on," replied Yaten as he let Usagi in.

"Okay."

As Usagi sat down in the Living Room, Yaten rushed off to his room to put his clothes on. About ten minutes later Yaten came out, with white t-shirt and some pajama pants on.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Yaten.

"I just want to stay inside, eat, watch some movies, and sleep. If that's okay with you," replied Usagi.

"It's fine. Why don't you put on your night clothes so that when you get sleepy we can just go to bed," reasoned Yaten.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit," said Usagi as she walked into the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom, Yaten was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"When are Taiki and Seiya going to be home?" Usagi asked as she sat down next to him.

"Probably around 9 or 10. _Alvin and the Chipmunks _are coming on in a few minutes do you want to watch that?" asked Yaten.

"Sure I love that movie," said Usagi. (AN: I'm watching that right now.)

When the movie went off, they watched a few cartoons. Around a quarter to 9, Usagi was fast asleep. Yaten picked her up and placed her on his bed, climbing in next to her. After he pulled the blanket over them he soon fell asleep. The next morning Yaten's bedroom door was thrown open.

"Yaten, time to… What the Hell are you doing?"

Who do you think that was. I need some ideas for this and my other story. Review and I'll update. I'll try and get another chapter out later this week with some help from you of course. Also sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I've had so much school work.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime. This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball.

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter: 4 

Last Time:

When the movie went off, they watched a few cartoons. Around a quarter to 9, Usagi was fast asleep. Yaten picked her up and placed her on his bed, climbing in next to her. After he pulled the blanket over them, he soon fell asleep. The next morning Yaten's bedroom door was thrown open.

"Yaten, time to… What the Hell are you doing?"

Present Time:

Yaten and Usagi sat up wrapped in each other's arms, looking shocked. A sheet was wrapped around their lower half. Seiya looked like he was about to kill Yaten.

A few minutes earlier

"Taiki what are you making for breakfast?" asked a hungry yet still sleepy Seiya.

"I'm making pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs," replied Taiki whom was in the kitchen, "The food will be ready in a few minutes, go wake up Yaten."

"Why do I have to wake him up? You know how hard it is," whined Seiya.

"Because I'm cooking now go or you won't eat," said Taiki.

"Fine," said Seiya as he walked to Yaten's door.

Right Now

"Yaten how could you?" asked Seiya.

"Seiya it's not what you think," said Yaten.

"How do you plan to explain why you're not wearing any clothes and she just has a tank top on?" questioned Seiya.

"Seiya we do have clothes on," replied Usagi. With that said they got out of bed to show him.

Yaten still had his pajama pants on but he couldn't find his shirt. Usagi had on a white tank top and short blue shorts.

"I must taken my shirt off when I was sleep because I don't usually sleep with one on," said Yaten.

"Well would you care to explain why Odango is here and in your bed?" asked a still upset Seiya.

"I was upset yesterday so I came here to talk to you, but you weren't here. Then Yaten told me that I could talk to him," started Usagi.

"After we finished talking I told her that she could stay here," finished Yaten.

"That doesn't answer why she was sleeping in your bed," said Seiya

"Well…" Yaten began but was cut off by Usagi.

"Do you guys here that?" she asked.

Every one became silent. They soon heard laughing from somewhere in the hall way near the door. They all walked into the hallway and saw Taiki laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Taiki what's wrong with you?" asked Seiya.

"That… was… the … funniest… thing… that I have… ever seen," gasped out Taiki.

"Why exactly is that?" asked Seiya.

"I knew you were going to be mad when you saw them but that just made my day," replied Taiki while wiping away the last of his tears.

"You knew she was in there with him!" yelled Seiya.

"I saw them when I came home and I figured that letting you see them sleeping together would be the perfect revenge," replied Taiki.

"Why would you want revenge?" asked Usagi.

"He told Ami-san that I liked her," answered Taiki, "Any way breakfast is ready."

"Yay!" yelled Usagi and Yaten as they ran to the kitchen.

After breakfast was finished everyone began to get ready for their day.

"Usagi I forgot to tell you but we're having a party tonight. Seiya just told me that he invited the other scouts when he saw them yesterday and he told them to tell you that you're invited as well," Yaten stated.

"That's okay. They don't know that I heard what they said. I'm going to ignore them and enjoy the party," said Usagi

"Do you want me to take you home so that you can get some clothes for tonight?" asked Yaten.

"Yeah. Do you want to leave now?" said Usagi.

"Sure."

They went to Yaten's Silver C6 Corvette Convertible.

"Just to let you know Taiki and Seiya don't know about what happened yesterday between you and the inner scouts and your parents," Yaten informed.

"Thanks for not telling them," said Usagi as they pulled into her driveway, "Do you want to come in while I get my clothes?"

"No thanks. I've heard about your father," said Yaten.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes," said Usagi as she got out of the car and into her house.

I'm going to stop right there and I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Thank you to all the people that have been reviewing. I also want to thank SilverMoonGoddess58 for helping me out. Review and I'll update soon. I'm 97 sure that this will be a Usa/Yaten fic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime. This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball. 

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter: 5

Last Time:

"Just to let you know Taiki and Seiya don't know about what happened yesterday between you and the inner scouts and your parents," Yaten informed.

"Thanks for not telling them," said Usagi as they pulled into her driveway, "Do you want to come in while I get my clothes?"

"No thanks. I've heard about your father," said Yaten.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes," said Usagi as she got out of the car and into her house.

Present Time:

When Usagi got into the house, she saw her mother, father, and Shingo in the living room watching a movie.

Ikuko: "Hey Usagi. How was your night?"

Usagi: "It was fine. Mom, the 3 Lights are having a party tonight, can I go?"

Ikuko: "Sure sweetheart,"

Usagi: "Just incase we leave late can I stay at one of my friends house for the night?"

Ikuko: "Okay Usagi. Just call us in the morning to let us know that you're alright."

Usagi: "Thanks Mom. You're the best."

With that said Usagi went up stairs to get her clothes ready. After finding a good outfit for the party, some sleepwear, and an outfit for the next day, she headed back down stairs.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy, Shingo," Usagi yelled as she went outside to Yaten's car.

"Honey do you think that she forgives us?" asked Kenji.

"I think so. I don't like having her mad at us," replied Ikuko.

"I feel the same way as you," said Kenji

Yaten and Usagi

"Yaten do you mind if I stay over again if I get tired at the party and it's too late to go home?" asked Usagi.

"Sure you're always welcome to stay at our apartment," replied Yaten.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I invite a friend to the party?" asked Usagi.

"You can invite as many friends as you want," replied Yaten.

"You're the best," said Usagi as she leaned over and gave Yaten a peck on the cheek.

Yaten blushed slightly at this.

"Um Usagi I was wondering, and please don't get upset at my question, but are you a virgin?" asked Yaten.

"Why do you ask?" asked a crimson-faced Usagi.

"I was just wondering because not many girls our age are. Are you going to answer my question?" asked Yaten.

"No I'm not a virgin," replied Usagi.

"So you and Mamoru had sex?" asked Yaten.

"No, he still thinks I'm a virgin. When I was 14 me and Motoki used to date before I became Sailor Moon, though not many people knew about it. And one thing led to another and I woke up in his bed no longer a virgin," replied Usagi

"Oh," was all that Yaten could say.

"Do you mind dropping me off at a friends house and I'll see you at the party?" asked Usagi.

"Okay," replied Yaten.

"Thanks. She lives right down this street," said Usagi, "Okay here it is."

"Usagi, the party starts at 9:00 p.m," informed Yaten.

"Alright I'll see you then," said Usagi as she got out of the car with her clothes in her hand.

After Usagi was safely out of the car, Yaten drove home.

Knock, Knock

"Coming!" yelled someone from inside.

The door opened revealing a very surprised person.

"Usagi what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see and talk to you Naru," replied Usagi.

"Okay, then come in," said Naru.

Usagi walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Naru is your mom here?" asked Usagi.

"Nope. I'm here by myself," replied Naru.

"Good cause I need to tell you something very important," said Usagi.

"Okay," Naru said as she sat down next to Usagi.

Usagi told Naru about being Sailor Moon and about what the inners and Mamoru said about her.

"Oh Naru I'm so sorry about ignoring you for these past two years. I didn't want to. You're my best friend. It's just that being a Sailor Scout took up all my time, and the others thought that it would be a good idea that we scouts stayed together most of the time," said Usagi.

"Oh Usa. I understand. You'll always be my best friend no matter what. I won't tell any one about what we talked about," said Naru.

"Are you and Umino still dating?" asked Usagi.

"No we broke up a few weeks ago," replied Naru.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah. Where's it going to be at?" asked Naru.

"At the 3 Lights' apartment," replied Usagi.

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world. What time does it start?" asked Naru.

"It starts at nine and it's 5:30 right now. So that leaves us three and a half hours to get ready and do whatever," replied Usagi.

31/2 Hours later

"You look great!" exclaimed Usagi and Naru at the same time.

Usagi had on a pair of tight _Baby Phat_ blue jeans, a _Baby Phat_ belt, a black _Baby Phat_ shirt with Silver lettering, and some black low top _Air Force Ones_. She wore white-gold princess cut diamond studs in her ears, a white-gold chain and cross, and a _Baby Phat_ bracelet. She had her hair in a bun so that it wouldn't annoy her when she danced.

Naru had on a pair of tight _Apple bottoms _blue jeans, a blue _Apple bottoms _shirt, and some white _K Swiss_. She wore small gold hoops, a gold chain and name-plate, and a diamond ring with a gold band. She had her hair in a high ponytail for the same reasons as Usagi.

"So Usagi are you ready to go?" asked Naru.

"Yeah. I've got all of my stuff. Are you ready?" said Usagi.

"Yeah lets go," said Naru.

"Naru if you don't feel like coming home we could ask the Lights if you could stay there with me," said Usagi.

"Okay. Mom we're ready to go," said Naru.

"You two look amazing. Let's go," said Mrs. Osaka.

The three women got into Mrs. Osaka's car.

"Hey mom if it gets real late and I'm sleepy can I stay with Usagi?" asked Naru.

"Sure, call me in the morning," said Mrs. Osaka.

"Here's the apartment building," said Usagi.

"Thanks for the ride," said Naru and Usagi at the same time.

"No problem. Call me if you need me for anything," said Mrs. Osaka.

"Okay. Bye Mom," said Naru.

Then Mrs. Osaka drove off down the street. Usagi and Naru went on the elevator to the top floor.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Usagi. Come in," said Yaten.

"Hey Yaten. This is my friend Naru. Naru this is Yaten," introduced Usagi.

"Hi," said Naru.

"Hey," said Yaten.

"Yaten, I was wondering that if I stayed the night could Naru stay as well?" asked Usagi.

"Of course. We'll find some where for her to sleep," said Yaten.

"I'm going to go introduce her to Seiya and Taiki, so I'll see you later," said Usagi.

"Okay," said Yaten.

Usagi and Naru walked around to find Seiya and Taiki. They heard someone calling their names so they turned in all directions trying to find who was calling them. Then they saw the last two people that they expected to see.

"Oh my God, Crystal-chan, Unazuki-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as the group walked towards each other.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever," said Naru.

"I know!" said Unazuki.

"I've missed you guys so much," said Crystal.

The four girls got together for a group hug.

Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I've had this much finished for a long time. My mommy went delete crazy over the summer. It would also be longer, but I can't find the rest of it. I might get something out soon, cause I have a four day weekend, but I'm not making any promises.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Usagi is not going to be exactly the same as she was in the anime.   
This takes place after Stars. The starlights decided to stay on Earth  
instead of returning to their home planet with Princess Fireball.

Ages: Usagi and Inners-16, Starlights-17, Outers-19, Mamoru-21

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6:

Last Time:

"Oh my God, Crystal-chan, Unazuki-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as the  
group walked towards each other.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever," said Naru.

"I know!" said Unazuki.

"I've missed you guys so much," said Crystal.

The four girls got together for a group hug.

Present Time:

"Molly!"

The small group turned toward the direction the voice came from. Serena   
saw the last person she expected to see.

"I guess today is the day for surprises," thought Serena.

The person came over to the group and hugged Molly, Crystal, and Lizzy.

"Hey Molly, Crystal, Lizzy, how have you guys been," asked the   
person.

"Fine, Good, Alright," came the three different replies from the  
girls.

"Hey Kayla," said Serena.

"Hello Serena," replied Kayla with a slight glare.

Kayla, Molly, Lizzy, and Crystal began talking about different things  
that have been happening lately.

Kayla Davis. She's from America, and she used to be best friends with   
Serena. That stopped when Serena started spending all of her time with  
the inners. Kayla believes that Serena abandoned her in a sense.

"How do you guys know The Three Lights," asked Molly

"We don't. Me and Crystal kind of snuck in," was the reply from a  
slightly blushing Lizzy.

"Me too," said Kayla.

"I was just taking Molly to go meet Seiya and Taiki. Do you guys want  
to come too?" asked Serena, who was secretly hoping that she could  
rectify the problems between herself and Kayla.

"Yes!" came from Lizzy.

"Of course!" came from Crystal.

Molly was begging Kayla to say yes, with her eyes.

"Sure," replied Kayla.

"Great! I think I see them talking to Yaten by the door," said  
Serena as she led them to the door.

"Hey Seiya. Hi Taiki. Hi Yaten," said Serena as she gave Seiya a  
hug.

"Hey Odango," said Seiya, while enjoying the fact that he has Serena  
in his arms.

"Hey Serena, even though I just saw you a few minutes ago," said  
Yaten after he gave Seiya a small glare.

"Hello Serena. Did you have a good nights sleep?" asked Taiki.

Seiya gave Taiki the "you're not funny" look, Yaten and Serena  
blushed, and Molly, Crystal, Lizzy, and Kayla looked at Serena wondering  
what happened last night.

"cough Guys, these are my friends. Molly, Lizzy, Crystal, and  
Kayla," said Serena as she pointed to each girl, "Girls, these are  
The Three Lights. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki."

"Nice to meet you," came from the seven people.

"Let's go get something to drink," Molly said to the girls.

When they were leaving Yaten grabbed Serena's arm.

"The inners and Mamoru came a few minutes ago. If they cause you any  
problems just let me know," said Yaten.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," said Serena.

With that said she walked off to find Molly and the others. As she was  
walking someone covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" said the stranger.

"OMG! You sound like Daniel, but he moved so you can't be him,"  
replied Serena.

"How can I not be me?" said the person as he uncovered her eyes.

Serena turned around and gave him her famous bear hug.

"Why are you here?" asked Serena.

"Why am I here in Japan or why am I at this party?" replied Daniel.

"Both," answered Serena.

"Well my parents decided to move back to Japan and my new next door  
neighbor invited me to the party. Are the others here?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to them. Let's go," replied Serena.

Serena grabbed Daniel's hand as she continued her search for her  
friends. Daniel spotted the girls over at the refreshment table.

"There they go," said Daniel as he dragged Serena to the table.

"Hey guys guess what I found," said Serena.

The girls looked up wondering what she was talking about.

"Daniel!!" they all yelled as they jumped up and hugged him like he  
was going to disappear.

"I missed all of you so much," said Daniel.

"We missed you too," said Crystal as she wiped away a few tears.

"Serena and Daniel, you should try this punch. It is so good," said  
Lizzy.

They grabbed a cup each and started to drink the punch.

"Wow! This is good. It doesn't taste like any punch I've had  
before but I must say that it's the best," said Serena.

"I agree with Sere. I can't quite describe what it tastes like  
though," said Daniel.

"I want to dance Danny," said Crystal as she pulled Daniel to the  
middle of the room.

While Crystal and Daniel danced Kayla, Serena, Molly, and Lizzy  
continued to drink punch and talk. After a half hour of drinking,  
dancing, and talking Daniel and Crystal finally decided to come back.

"You guys need get up and start dancing. It's such a rush," said Crystal.

"I guess. I'm kinda tired of sitting around just drinking this punch. Let's go!" said Lizzy.

"You go ahead I'll be out there in a few minutes, I want some more punch," said Serena.

Daniel, Crystal, Lizzy, Molly, and Kayla all went out on the floor and started dancing like never before.

"Well look who's here."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had this chapter finished like a year ago but I lost it. I don't know when I'll have another update cause I'm busy and lazy. I'd probably get something out sooner if you guys gave me some help. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.


End file.
